


so come what may (and i pray it comes)

by virotutis



Series: remember that road we’d take (swear the devil’s backbone would break) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, POV Alternating, it's going to be unknown as seven/mc just so you all know., its a fic where 707 and unknown swap roles, spoilers for mysmes if you dont know who unknown really is, that roleswap au that only two people but me wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virotutis/pseuds/virotutis
Summary: You just left the house to get groceries. You didn't expect to be led to a dead woman's apartment and recruited into a charity organization because of some stranger who sent you a cat picture while trying to send you a selfie to prove their trustworthiness.





	1. lesson of the day: don't download weird apps

**Author's Note:**

> ive been talking about writing an unknown role swap au for like. a fucking week nonstop so im finally doing it. title comes from doomtree's team the best team. feel free to yell at me about this au if you hate it or if you like it on my twitter @dragonstreams

It starts off as an average, mundane morning.

You wake up and roll out of bed, sleepily pawing at your nightstand to shut off the loud blaring of your alarm. Rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and yawning loudly, you head into the bathroom to freshen up.

Still half-asleep despite your quick shower, you stumble into the kitchen of your apartment, wet hair dripping onto the carpet, and make yourself a light breakfast. It’s not much, just half a bowl of cereal, all that remains of the bag, and a slightly overripe banana.

You need to go grocery shopping, you think to yourself as you place the empty bowl in the sink before eyeing your empty fridge and cabinets. You give it a quick rinse, before drying your hands off on a dishtowel and head back into your room to pick up your wallet, keys, and phone and placing them into your pockets.

You’re in the middle of slipping on your shoes when your phone chimes, and you pause in the middle of lacing one up to wrangle your phone out of your jeans. You’ve got a notification for a message.

Huh. You don’t recognize this app. You might have downloaded it by accident last night when you were messing around in the app store. Mystic Messenger? Weird name.

Regardless, you unlock your phone and open up the app, placing it on the floor for a moment to finish tying your shoes as you watch your phone boot up the application.

 

> _Unknown has entered the chat room._
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3…
> 
>  
> 
> You: ?

 

It’s not the most elaborate reply, but it’s succinct. Short and to the point. You finish with your other shoe quickly before taking your phone in your hand again and heading out the door, locking it securely behind you.

 

> Unknown: Oh! OH!
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Can you see this??!
> 
>  
> 
> You: Yes…?

 

You type in a quick confirmation as you make your way down the hall of your apartment complex, heading to the elevators and pressing the button to call for one. You lean back against the wall as you wait, reading the next messages that this stranger is sending you.

 

> Unknown: I’m so glad!! It finally connected!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> You: Uh…?
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Lololol I know you’re feeling surprised right now. It’s not really everyday that you get messages from a stranger. Or at least, I don’t think you’re the type for that kind of thing.
> 
> Unknown: I’m a little surprised myself actually! I found this phone on the ground at the subway station, but all it had on it was this messenger app.
> 
> Unknown: I was looking for information on the owner on it, but there wasn’t any contact information or any call records.
> 
> Unknown: I’ve been trying to send messages with this app, but I haven’t gotten anything back- until you responded! Yay for you!
> 
> Unknown: I found an address and some numbers that look like a code for something in the notes though. I’d like to go and investigate myself, but right now I’m currently abroad…
> 
>  
> 
> You: First of all, who are you…?
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Oh? Are you interested in little old me? Lolololol.
> 
> Unknown: I’m just a student, studying abroad. Korean, in my twenties. I like long walks on the beach, deep conversations, holding hands, you know, the likes.
> 
> Unknown: My name… isn’t that important. I have to protect my virtue!!!! I can’t put that out until at least the third date!
> 
>  
> 
> You: …

 

You make a face at the words of this stranger, unsure how to react to those words as you read over them twice just to make sure you’re seeing them correctly. This stranger is well, kind of strange. You really don’t know how to react.

When the elevator arrives, you quickly step inside and press the button for the ground floor.  

 

> Unknown: Anyways, haha, back to business. Sorry to spring this onto you but can you help me find the owner of this phone? I know you’re a little surprised to have someone just popping up and asking a favor like this from you, but… I’d really appreciate it if you could help.
> 
>  
> 
> You: Why are you so obsessed with finding the owner? You can just give it to the police or the post office.

 

It’s what you would do. Hand it to the local authorities to take care of because they’ve got more qualifications to find the owner than you would. You’re not the type that would keep someone else’s property, and the idea of doing something invasive like digging through someone else’s personal information isn’t something you would ever do.

 

> Unknown: That’s a good point! But like, I don’t think there’s much that they can really do with this phone besides just mail it off to the address. And truthfully speaking, who knows what’ll happen to this phone while it’s in the mail. What if it gets lost and the owner never knows? How sad!!
> 
> Unknown: Plus… Well. I’ve got a religion, and it says that you mustn’t pass up any opportunity to do good, no matter how small. Random acts of kindness make the world go ‘round, you know?
> 
> Unknown: And also I’m finding this whole thing a little fun, you know? Like we’re playing detective lolololol.
> 
> Unknown: I know the address from the phone. It’s a pretty safe place. Really developed and stuff. If you feel unsafe at any time, you can always turn around, delete the app, and leave. Please?
> 
>  
> 
> You: Sorry, but… this is… kind of sketchy.

 

Kind of is a bit of an understatement, honestly. It’s… pretty damn sketchy. A stranger just contacting you out of the blue and asking you to come to a strange address? You’re a lot of things, but stupid isn’t exactly one of them a majority of the time.

You leave the elevator when the doors open and you make your way outside the entrance, beginning to head towards your local grocery store.

 

> Unknown: Haha honestly, I don’t blame you for thinking that. If it was me, I’d be pretty skeptical too, you know? But I promise you can trust me. Here, I’ll send you a picture of myself. It might make you a little less suspicious?
> 
>  
> 
> _Unknown has uploaded an image._

 

You wait for the picture to load as you wait for the road to clear so you can cross the street, and just stare at it for a long moment when it finally does and you can see the picture in its full glory.

 

> You: This… is a picture of a cat.
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Who’s to say that it’s not me- _ow_ , haha!!
> 
> Unknown: In all actuality, that was a mistake. My finger slipped. I’m sorry. Here’s a real picture.
> 
>  
> 
> _Unknown has uploaded an image._

 

You cross the street before you look at the picture, and when you do you see a girl with long blonde hair rolling down her back and a white sundress on winking at the camera. There’s a sun hat firmly on her head as the sun shines down on her, a clear blue sky behind her back.

It’s a very nice picture.

So this Unknown is actually a girl? She’s… really pretty. The kind of girl that should be a model.

 

> Unknown: There we go! Now… Please reconsider? I’m begging you here. If you lost your phone, wouldn’t you like to know that someone has found it and is willing to return it? Think about that poor person, missing their phone. In this day and age, it’s like missing a hand!!
> 
> Unknown: Think of how worried and upset they must be!! Please, I beg of you!

 

You flinch, holding back a grimace. Ooh, way to guilt-trip you, Miss Unknown. Mother always said you had a bleeding heart, and it’s unfortunately very true. You’ve been trying your best not to think about this person that’s lost their phone this whole time, but now that Unknown’s brought this person up sympathy wells up in you.

Damn it. Stupid you might not be, but overly sympathetic is what you truly are.

 

> You: Fine… I’m returning immediately if anything seems strange though.
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! On behalf of the stranger with the missing phone, thank you! Now, I’ll send you the address.
> 
> Unknown: Give me a moment to figure out how to do that. Hm…
> 
> Unknown: Okay, found it! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> _Unknown has sent you a link._

 

When you look at the address you’ve been sent, you’re a little surprised to see that it’s not that far from where you actually are right now. Huh. What luck. Following the address leads you to a modern high-rise building, and you whistle through your teeth.

It’s expensive-looking, and you feel incredibly out of place when you duck inside through the revolving doors at the entrance in your scuffed sneakers and fading jeans. There’s no one inside the building to look at you and judge thankfully, and you speed your way to the elevators to get to the floor you need.

You tap your foot to the peppy jazz playing in the elevators as you watch Unknown continue to talk to you, rambling about random things. She mentions something about a disease about not being able to drink coffee without fainting or something, but you don’t pay it much attention because the elevator doors ping before opening.

You stride down the hall, looking back and forth trying to find the apartment Unknown’s given you. You still have reservations about going here, honestly, but you can see that there’s cameras in the halls. At least if anything happens, a security guard will notice.

It takes a moment, but you do manage to find the door to the apartment after a while. The door has a keypad on it instead of a regular lock, the letters “R.F.A” engraved into it just above the handle. Rika’s Fundraising Association?

You’ve never heard of it before, but you shrug it off. It’s not really much of your business, both this association or whatever and the extra security installed on the door.

 

> Unknown: Are you there yet? Nothing’s come popping out at you yet, right? Ha ha.
> 
> Unknown: Is there a password lock on the door? I think that’s what the code is for.
> 
>  
> 
> You: Yes.
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: I’ll send them to you, so try and put them in.
> 
>  
> 
> You: Shouldn’t I at least try the doorbell first…?
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Well, yeah, probably. That’s not as much fun, but like, go ahead. Do it the normal way that common sense dictates. Go and ring it. Normie.
> 
>  
> 
> You: ….

 

Oh my god, you think, eyeing the word _normie_ written in the chat log with disbelief. Did you really just read that? Shaking your head, you decide to just disregard the comment. Unknown isn’t getting any less weird the more you converse with her.

You go ring the doorbell, waiting a few minutes before ringing it another time. You aren’t getting any response.

 

> You: I don’t think anyone’s inside…
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: The place might be empty then. Why don’t you go ahead and punch in the code this time? Might as well, right?
> 
>  
> 
> You: Um. Okay. I will, I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Excellent!
> 
>  
> 
> _Unknown has sent you a link._

 

You don’t quite like the idea of just opening the door, but Unknown’s a little bit right. You’ve gone all this way, and it’d be a waste of your time, and hers, if you just left without at least trying out the code that she has. You might as well go for it.

Hesitantly, you enter in the string of numbers into the keypad. The small beeps of the machine as the numbers are inputted is awfully loud in this empty, deserted hallway. You hold your breath when the keypad lets out a long, loud beep and the door begins to swing out and open up for you.

 

> You: The door opened…
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: Nice, nice! Great! Perfect! Why don’t you enter then?
> 
>  
> 
> You: Can… I just enter a stranger’s house like that?
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown: You can just leave them a note. I’ll give you my contact info to write down for them. Don’t think about it as breaking and entering. You might have entered, but you didn’t break anything, right?~ Lolololol
> 
> Unknown: If anything really happens though, you can just show my messages. It’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it.
> 
>  
> 
> You: Alright then....

 

You’re honestly doubtful that it’ll be just fine, but, well. You came here for a reason, and that’s to let this person know about their lost phone. You’ve already gone ahead and opened the door anyway.

So you take a deep breath and step inside, barely catching the last message that Unknown sends you before your phone lets out a loud, unholy screech and lines of code suddenly flash on your screen.

 

> Unknown: Thank you. Seriously. Thank you so much. You don’t know how much this means to m
> 
> Unknown: e.
> 
>  
> 
> _Unknown has left the chat room._


	2. and now, time for someone completely different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he was planning to do was just check in with the chat. He didn't expect all this shit to be happening and for the RFA to recruit a new event planner.

He almost misses it when it happens.

Seven’s only stopped by the chat room in order to reassure the other members that he’s still alive and kicking, just a day earlier than the week they usually give him before starting to bug him with phone calls to check on him if he doesn’t show any signs of activity in the chat.

He doesn’t have any intention on staying very long when he logs in, just coming in to post a quick comment confirming that he’s still on the mortal plane and maybe getting an insult or two in before heading back to work.

Skimming through the messages on his screen, he snorts at Yoosung’s admittance of failing his midterm and the little back-and-forth Jumin and Zen have about the difference between nepotism and recruitment. It’s the same as usual then. Yoosung putting games over school, Jumin and Zen arguing, and Jaehee pointedly not getting involved.

 

> Jumin Han: It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.
> 
> Yoosung★: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!

 

He’s got half of a nasty comment in response typed in following Zen’s exasperated sticker at the direction the conversation is taking to announce his presence so he can take his leave before he notices it- an extra name in the chat room list that he doesn’t recognize and it gives him pause, a frown sliding onto his face.

 

> 707: Hey.
> 
> Yoosung★: What??
> 
> ZEN: ??
> 
> 707: Someone entered the chat room.

 

Chaos immediately starts brewing after he’s posted those words, but he doesn’t pay much attention to the rapid scrolling of his screen as Yoosung begins to panic. Instead, he starts working on figuring out who this new addition is. It doesn’t make sense how a random individual could just suddenly access the messenger app he’s created.

It’s not a program or someone using two smartphones, shown by how it’s responded to them. A skilled hacker, maybe? But why just blatantly join in if that’s the case? He’s confused, and he only gets even more confused when he’s tracked the IP address and found out where their mystery addition currently is.

 

> Jumin Han: Who is it?
> 
> Yoosung★: Find out what it is!
> 
> Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?
> 
> 707: That’s unimportant right now.
> 
> ZEN: Uh, **I** think that’s some pretty important stuff to know? This place is supposed to be private, right? You made it just for us.
> 
> 707: You. Answer me this.
> 
> ZEN: Hey, don’t just ignore me. -_-
> 
> 707: How did you come across the location you’re currently at?
> 
> Yoosung★: Huh? Are they somewhere they aren’t supposed to be?
> 
> 707: They’re at Rika’s apartment.
> 
> Yoosung★: **Rika’s apartment?**
> 
> Jumin Han: Where was it?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.
> 
> 707: That’s unimportant. The point is, they’re at Rika’s when they shouldn’t be. Why hack from there in the first place? That place isn’t exactly easy to break into.
> 
> Yoosung★: So they hacked the program, Seven?
> 
> 707: Obviously. Like hell I’d be giving it out to anyone. I’ve got enough shit from this messenger blowing up my phone without adding one more person to the list.
> 
> ZEN: You say that, but you always read through everything anyway.
> 
> 707: Only to make sure none of you end up spontaneously combusting. I’d have to report it to V if it happens. Organization policy.
> 
> ZEN: And it’s not because you secretly care?
> 
> 707: Fuck no. You could all drop dead for all I care.
> 
> Jumin Han: **Hey**. **Quit shitting around**.
> 
> Jumin Han: You… Who are you?

 

When Jumin’s comment cuts off his blooming argument with Zen, Seven decides to step back from the chat again for a moment, keeping a distracted eye on the chat as Zen and Yoosung end up off topic talking about Zen’s career and the other on the CCTV feeds he’s hacking into.

He finds what he’s looking for pretty quickly, not even needing to go through more than twenty minutes of film to see a person hesitantly make their way in front of Rika’s door, typing in a few messages on their phone before ringing the doorbell. They spend a few minutes dawdling and trying the doorbell before they start typing in the code, but even that is tentative and drawn out.

It’s obvious that the individual is reluctant to be there, let alone be opening the door to a strange apartment. So why did they do it anyway?

He pays a little more attention to the chat when the hacker finally replies to them, eyeing the response they gave. Their username, and a question about what’s going on. No answers though. He supposes that’d be too easy. At least it confirms that it’s not a program.

Despite being distracted by the CCTV tapes, he still sneers when he notices Zen starting to introduce himself to their intrusion, filling his screen with one of his selfies. Figures that he would. The sneer twists even more when Yoosung follows his lead and posts a picture of himself as well.

 

 

> ZEN: Oh! And I doubt that the other three will introduce themselves to you but since we’re already on the topic of introductions…
> 
> ZEN: 707, the cursing one, is 22 and a hacker. His name’s a little weird so we just call him Seven. Don’t expect to become friends with him. He’s kind of an awful individual.
> 
> 707: What the fuck
> 
> ZEN: See what I mean? ^^ Then there’s Mr. Trust Fund Kid, Jumin, who’s the heir to a big corporation. 27, and almost as big of an ass as Seven. Jaehee is his poor assistant. She’s 26.
> 
> Jumin Han: Why did you introduce us? And why in that manner?
> 
> ZEN: You weren’t going to do it yourselves. And it’s not like I said anything that’s not true.
> 
> Jumin Han: Stop shitting around.
> 
> ZEN: Anyway, you have a better idea of who we are now, right?
> 
> 707: God. I fucking hate you all.
> 
> ZEN: Yeah, we know. You tell us this at least three times every time you log in here.

 

He fights the instinctive urge to shoot out an insult towards Zen, and shifts to the topic that they really should be talking about instead. Facial recognition’s finally given him something concrete, and he immediately starts running a background check on this person standing in Rika’s apartment, hovering in the living room beside the couch looking bemused and a little frustrated clutching onto a phone like it’s their lifeline.

 

> 707: Whatever. God. Still hate you all, but that’s not important right now. The intruder is.
> 
> 707: How did you get the password for the apartment?

 

The response of, “ _I came here while chatting with a person called ‘Unknown’, Do you know her by any chance?”_ makes him frown again. An Unknown? The real hacker then? Or is it just a diversionary lie?

No, he thinks, and peers over at the paused CCTV tape on his screen. The truth. Unknown pressed them into coming here, and into opening the door. But the million-dollar question is _why_. If they already have the password, why have a third party involved?

 

> Jumin Han: Unknown?
> 
> ZEN: Maybe she just didn’t set a username?
> 
> 707: It’s mandatory to set one to enter, so it had to be done intentionally. Could be a hacker. I’ll deal with it. Did this person tell you the password for the lock on the door?

 

At the confirmation, Seven sits back in his chair and scratches his head with a grimace. Who the fuck knew the password for the door? Even V didn’t know it, despite being engaged with Rika, so he can’t think of any person still living that could’ve passed the password onto the person now standing in Rika’s apartment. God. This is just getting complicated.

After being pressed a little more, the invader finally mentions how they got access to the messenger. The answer makes him want to slam his head against his desk. Through the app store. How the fuck.

Holding back a strangled noise, he reaches for his phone to tap in V’s number. The man has to hear about this. From the app he’s made specifically just for the RFA somehow being distributed publicly to someone getting the password for a dead woman’s apartment, there’s too much shit going on that V can’t just ignore.

 

> 707: I’ll trace whoever distributed the app. This is pretty big, if our private messenger’s getting spread around.
> 
> Jumin Han: If what she’s saying is true, then we should contact V.
> 
> 707: Already on it.
> 
> ZEN: Fast.

 

It takes two rings before V picks up, saying, “Hello? Mikael? Is something the matter?” softly into the phone.

“Yeah,” Seven replies with a derisive snort as he skims through the information he’s gathered about the uninvited guest in their chat room. “Something is _definitely_ the matter. We need you to go online right now.”

“Mikael…?” V mutters, and he can just see the curious, worried frown creasing V’s usually serene face just by his tone of voice. “What’s going on?”

“Well,” he starts with faux-cheer, “first, we got a sudden invader in our private chat room in our private messenger that _I_ made just for us who apparently got it from the _app store_ , of all places. Then, we found out that said invader is currently standing around in _Rika’s apartment_. Apparently they got the password from some random person they don’t even know and decided, _hey_ , _I apparently don’t have any survival instincts and common sense at all, so let’s go to this random address some stranger gave me and input a code for a door locked with a keypad.”_

“Oh,” V breathes quietly, and Seven holds back a small mocking bark of a laugh.

“Yeah,” he says. “Definitely, _oh_. What do you want us to do about this shit?”

“Do you have enough information to run a background check on the individual?” V asks.

“Already done,” Seven tells him with a small scoff. “I’m not an amateur. Our intruder’s in their early twenties. No record of criminal history. Looks pretty harmless too and I don’t really get a feeling of a threat from them, but you never know.”

“Do you think they can be trusted?”

“Hell if I know,” he scoffs again, loudly this time and rolls his eyes. “If you want a thorough analysis of the personality their online presence portrays and a more in-depth background check, give me more than two minutes. The person’s asking for an explanation, and everyone’s saying they want your opinion first before we do or say anything. What’s your call?”

“Tell them to go ahead,” V answers, after a small pause as he considers the situation. “It’s only fair to the person, if they unintentionally joined us. It’s not their fault that they’ve stumbled upon us. Just a brief explanation on what the RFA is and what the chat is for would be harmless.”

“I’ll relay it to them then,” Seven says, and quickly begins to type.

 

> Jumin Han: Until we figure out who this is, I don’t want to reveal anything.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: I agree.
> 
> 707: wec an. V gave ok
> 
> 707: typing w one hand rn. looked into owner of device
> 
> Yoosung★: You did a background check?! Are they a girl or a boy?

 

Their intruder makes a comment about violating their privacy, but Seven dismisses it and ignores them. It’s just standard protocol.

“Told them,” he informs V, and taps his fingers on his keyboard. “Are you coming any time soon?”

“Yes,” V confirms with a small hum. “Let me just hang up first.”

He grunts an affirmative before the line cuts off, and he places his phone off to the side as he waits.

 

> 707: Is that really important right now?
> 
> ZEN: Yes. Send me a picture. Is it a girl? Are they cute??
> 
> 707: No, unimportant, and I guess.
> 
> ZEN: What
> 
> 707: What?
> 
> ZEN: What does that even mean?;;
> 
> 707: My replies to your three questions, in order.
> 
>  
> 
> _V has entered the chat room._
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ZEN: You could have sent them separately you know… And why aren’t you telling us about their gender?
> 
> 707: It’s unimportant. We have better things to be talking about. V’s coming.
> 
> V: I’m already logged in.
> 
> 707: And there he is.
> 
> ZEN: Oh! Finally, you’re here.
> 
> V: Yeah, I guess I’m the last to hear about this.

 

With V online to deal with the situation, Seven goes back to reading over the information he’s collected during his quick background check. The person’s pretty… average, he supposes. There’s not much about them that seems to stick out.

He stares at a picture of them, eyes warm and bright as they smile for the camera. There’s a part of him that thinks, _I can trust this person_ briefly as he looks at the picture. They’d be good at infiltration work. They’ve just got that unassuming, comforting presence to them, even just in pictures. 

He only tunes back into the chat when he spies his name being mentioned, and he frowns at what’s going on this time. Yoosung starting shit over Rika. How surprising. Not.

Seven supposes that he understands well why Yoosung is so sensitive when it comes to Rika, because two years isn’t long enough to heal the gaping wound the loss of family leaves you with. There’s no amount of time that can heal that.

It doesn’t mean that it doesn’t still annoy him when Yoosung has to try and pick fights with V and create tension within the group. They’re all adults here. This isn’t high school anymore. He’s done with all the teenage drama.

 

> Yoosung★: Tell us the address. I’ll go there. I want to check who this person is myself. Seven, you know right? You tracked the IP address just now.
> 
> 707: No.
> 
> Yoosung★: What? I’m her surviving family.
> 
> ZEN: Maybe it’s because you’re just her cousin?
> 
> 707: Not even her immediate family can go. The apartment doesn’t legally belong to her.
> 
> Yoosung★: Then who?
> 
> V: Me. It’s in my name.
> 
> Yoosung★: You don’t even know the password!
> 
> V: I just respected her privacy.
> 
> Yoosung★: …Were you really in a relationship with her?
> 
> Jumin Han: I can’t believe you never knew the password.
> 
> V: I’ve never even been there. I just know where it is. Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged. I can’t reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.
> 
> Jumin Han: I didn’t know the place contained sensitive materials.
> 
> Yoosung★: You don’t trust us enough to let us go, right?
> 
> 707: It’s not the point. It’s security measures and protocol.
> 
> Jumin Han: Don’t take it personally. It’s better to be ignorant sometimes.
> 
> V: Yes, for the reason that they have said. Anyways, I can’t tell you the address. I’m sorry.
> 
> Yoosung★: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika’s apartment?
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Since he’s responsible for the organization’s classified information.
> 
> 707: Plus I’m the one who developed this app. Rika wanted to use it to take care of work too. I came by once to link it with some documents on her computer.
> 
> Yoosung★: Oh…
> 
> Jumin Han: I see.
> 
> V: Only Mikael and I know the address. I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment. Do not ask this individual inside the apartment about it, and I must ask that same individual to please not reveal the address.

The intruder asks, “Mikael?” in confusion, and Seven rolls his eyes with a loud huff and throws himself back in his chair. Is that the only thing they got from all this? Really? No “yeah, I won’t tell anyone about this place”, or a “why is the information so confidential?” Just a question about his name?

 

> ZEN: That’s our 707’s real name. Mikael Choi.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: lol
> 
> Yoosung★: omg Jaehee said lol
> 
> Jumin Han: I think it’s his baptismal name?
> 
> 707: Is this really important right now. Just stick with using Seven.
> 
> Yoosung★: What do we do about her apartment? Can this person stay there?
> 
> V: First… No one here is going to go to Rika’s apartment, right? Since the information involves everyone around, there might be trouble if we are not careful.
> 
> Jumin Han: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it. But it is a mystery how a complete stranger can end up at that place.
> 
> V: If it’s someone who knows the password… It might be someone Rika trusted.
> 
> Jumin Han: Someone Rika trusted?
> 
> 707: It’s the only thing that makes sense. The only way for someone to have the password is if Rika’s given it to them, so whoever that Unknown was had to have known Rika in some fashion and she must have trusted them more than she trusted you.
> 
> V: I am only guessing but it’s the most probable explanation, yes…
> 
> Yoosung★: I don’t believe that. She couldn’t have trusted anyone more than us…
> 
> ZEN: That is… a bit surprising.
> 
> V: It’s hard to believe myself… But we shouldn’t assume we knew everything about Rika. She… had a deep world of her own.
> 
> Yoosung★: ...
> 
> Jumin Han: ...Anyways, V, continue.
> 
> V: If I am right, someone being at her apartment right now… Rika must have wanted that.
> 
> Jumin Han: Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?
> 
> 707: Are you under the influence
> 
> V: Mikael.
> 
> 707: Are you?
> 
> V: No. That’s not the point of what I’m trying to say. I’m not saying that she wanted this person to be there… but maybe… Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before. At the place she worked before.
> 
> Jumin Han: What…?
> 
> ZEN: No way…
> 
> Jaehee Kang: The work Rika did before…
> 
> 707: The charity work?
> 
> Yoosung★: Do you really think… that Rika planned this? If she made that decision when she was still alive…
> 
> V: That’s my guess… but yes. Since she didn’t leave a will. According to the information Mikael provided, they don’t seem dangerous.
> 
> Jumin Han: I’m not sure about this to be honest…
> 
> 707: Not seeming dangerous doesn’t mean they aren’t actually dangerous, V. And you know that’s not what I actually said.
> 
> V: They’re practically on the same boat as us now that they know about this messenger app. Whoever they might be.
> 
> ZEN: If that’s what you think… I’ll agree to it but I don’t feel good about it….
> 
> Jumin Han: I still can’t understand or agree with this. I don’t understand… why you would even make that guess.
> 
> 707: I don’t personally agree, but ugh, whatever. You’re the leader, V. If that’s what you want, then I can’t oppose.
> 
> Yoosung★: ...I think I’m going crazy. I can’t believe there was something I didn’t know about Rika…
> 
> ZEN: Yeah… You two were really close.
> 
> Jumin Han: Not as close as V was.

 

Ooh, low _blow_ , Jumin. Didn’t think you had it in you. Seven snickers loudly, and he doesn’t bother to resist gleefully typing in his own barb as fast as he possibly can.

 

> 707: Or the Unknown character that sent our new addition to her apartment.
> 
> Yoosung★: …
> 
> ZEN: Holy crap you jerks, how could you be so harsh on Yoosung… How can you be so heartless;;
> 
> 707: Because I don’t have one.

 

Before Zen can type up a reply, their guest speaks up. He snorts at their comment, reading the, “I just came here to find the owner of the phone… What is going on…” and he feels a slight pinch of pity for them. They don’t seem to understand what actually happened to them.

 

> 707: You were phished. According to V’s guess, the person who used to live in that apartment, Rika, had your Unknown convince you to go there. The phone was probably just part of the plan to lure you here.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: Wait… I understand… that everyone values V’s opinion. But… This chat room is strictly prohibited to strangers. If I may say so, I think that we must verify what they have said. For all we know, they could have simply made up that ‘Unknown’ person.
> 
> V: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee. But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me. If this person is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.
> 
> Jumin Han: Hmm. I don’t agree with you… but I’ll follow your decision.
> 
> Jaehee: If that is what Mr. Han thinks, then I will accede as well.
> 
> 707: Well. Now that everyone’s either agreed or not agreed but decided to listen to V regardless, we should start explaining.

 

“Yes, please do,” is the quick reply. Looks like their new member is getting impatient. Seven can’t blame them. This whole situation is a hot mess, and the chat right now isn’t the easiest thing to read with replies constantly coming in and everyone talking all at once.

He’s starting to get a headache from all the pings his phone is letting out every time the chat gets a new message, honestly.

 

> ZEN: Okay. Rika is… V’s old girlfriend and the person who created this group.
> 
> Yoosung★: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause. She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.

 

“Good cause?” comes onto the screen quickly, followed by, “Party?” and Seven types in a reply to the queries for them. If he just left it up to Yoosung and Zen to explain, he doubts they’d tell this person anything detailed.

 

> 707: It was for charity work. She hosted large fundraisers, and then introduced the guests at the gatherings to one another to make business deals. She founded this organization, the RFA, four years ago and hosted two events. The six of us knew her personally and were recruited to help her host these events.
> 
>  
> 
> _Yoosung★ has uploaded a picture._
> 
>  
> 
> Yoosung★: She was an amazing person… She always sparkled.
> 
> ZEN: And Rika… is no longer with us… She passed away a year and a half ago.
> 
> Yoosung★: …
> 
> ZEN: Anyways, we still haven’t gotten over that yet. So. Please, just keep it to yourself…
> 
> Jumin Han: I still can’t believe… that Rika knew she’d pass and planned all this. But I’ll consider it as true for now since V thinks so.
> 
> Yoosung★: …I can’t imagine someone else taking over what Rika did.
> 
> 707: Then we can just be disbanded.
> 
> ZEN: Yeah… It pains me to say but Seven’s kind of right. If we continue like this, then there’s no need for this organization to continue if we aren’t actually hosting any parties...
> 
> Jumin Han: We don’t even know who they are though.
> 
> ZEN: Just the fact that they’re in this chat room makes me trust them a bit though;;
> 
> Jumin Han: Not because they could be a girl?
> 
> V: Everyone… I know that this is confusing. But... Maybe this person was chosen by Rika. 707 will look into that person called ‘Unknown’. So for now, please just believe in me and wait.
> 
> 707: Are you busy right now? Your replies are coming late.
> 
> V: Yeah, I think… I have to leave right now. Excuse me, but it is best not to touch anything in the apartment. It won’t be good if the alarm rings. Everything that you have to do… will be linked with this app installed on your phone.

 

“What do you mean?” they ask quickly, and as the one who programmed the app and the one who knows the features the best, Seven knows that V expects him to explain everything to the newbie. So, with a small sigh, he types up another brief explanation for them.

 

> 707: This app isn’t just a simple messenger app. All the emails related to the events hosted by our organization in Rika’s computer will be transferred to this app. So you’ll be able to automatically receive the information about guests and be able to send personal messages to other members.
> 
> 707: You won’t have to touch Rika’s stuff, honestly. Just use the app.
> 
> ZEN: Hey. My messenger doesn’t have any email checking thing?
> 
> 707: If you have any questions, just send me a message later. All you have to do is log in from time to time and check the emails from the guests.
> 
> ZEN: Hey. Don’t ignore me omg.
> 
> V: I’m sorry… But I have to leave. Jumin.
> 
> Jumin Han: ?
> 
> V: Please take care of things for me.
> 
> Jumin Han: …Alright.
> 
>  
> 
> _V has left the chat room._
> 
>  
> 
> ZEN: He’s gone… What’s he so busy with?
> 
> Jumin Han: None of your business.
> 
> 707: If you want to bicker, do it later. Not the time. Let’s finish this up. I’ve got work. And I have to make time to research about that Unknown person too.
> 
> Jumin Han: Then Assistant Kang, why don’t you summarize everything and invite them to the organization?
> 
> 707: I already explained, didn’t I? Just scroll up. The RFA was created for charity work. The app’s for us to talk and only us. After Rika died, we didn’t host any events and couldn’t do it without our planner. So the chat these days is just for blowing up my phone and for checking to see if any of us have dropped dead yet.
> 
> Jaehee Kang: That’s… a rather bare bones explanation.
> 
> 707: Don’t have time to write a full paper about us. Basically, since we’re choosing to listen to V and believe what he said about you being chosen to fill Rika’s position, we’re offering you a position in our group as the event planner.
> 
> Jumin Han: Fyi, currently there are six members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.
> 
> ZEN: If you join, it will be seven.
> 
> Yoosung★: Are they… really becoming a new member?
> 
> Jumin Han: We haven’t heard from them yet. All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people… and things like that. Our organization has done a lot of good so far. You will never regret joining.
> 
> Yoosung★: I thought you were against them. Why the sudden change?
> 
> Jumin Han: I am only following V’s decision.
> 
> ZEN: If you join the organization, we’ll be able to talk more often. Not everyday we get to meet someone cute.
> 
> 707: How do you know they’re cute? You haven’t seen the photos yet.
> 
> ZEN: **Send the photos**.
> 
> 707: Hell no.
> 
> ZEN: Damn.
> 
> 707: Anyway. You. Are you interested in joining us?
> 
> Jumin Han: Hey, you stole my line.

 

The reply comes quick. “I. Alright. If it’s for a good cause, then yes.” Seven’s not sure if he’s pleased by the swiftness or a little disturbed by the speed that this person’s made their decision. This person’s… trusting. Very much so. Or maybe they just have a hard time saying no, like a bleeding heart.

Whatever, they’ve made this bed. They’ll have to lie in it. Whatever happens, happens. He immediately goes to start registering their contact information.

 

> Yoosung★: That’s a fast decision..
> 
> Jumin Han: Ha. I like it.
> 
> Jahee Kang: I wonder if you have thought this through.
> 
> ZEN: Welcome. Oi, Seven. Register their info asap.
> 
> 707: Already doing it.
> 
> Yoosung★: Even the processing is fast…
> 
> 707: Don’t want them to have the time to rethink their decision and run. The registration is done. We don’t need a signature since it’s a verbal contract so congratulations. You’re stuck with us now.
> 
> ZEN: Hey, don’t scare them off right away.
> 
> 707: Since everything’s over with now, I’m leaving. Busy.
> 
> Yoosung★: More work? You’re always working 24/7! At this rate, you’ll be working until you die!
> 
> 707: Don’t worry. It’ll probably end in a couple of years.
> 
> Yoosung★: Really?
> 
> 707: Yeah. I’m not planning to be living that long. Leaving now.

 

He leaves the chat room immediately, not caring to see what reply he’ll get to his parting words. Standing up from his chair, he takes a moment to stretch, raising his arms above his head and feeling the bones in his back crack.

Well. Time to get back to work. 707 clocking back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder. the seven in this chapter isn't the same person as the canon seven. that's why he's so rapidly different and why his name is different as well. if you're wondering why i chose mikael to use for him, well. luciel -> lucifer, mikael -> michael.


	3. there's a chance you fucked up, just a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after everything that's happened in the past hour, you still don't get your groceries. This is kind of bullshit.

It’s been almost five minutes since the six members of the RFA— _seven_ now, because their numbers now include _you_ , oh God— have left the chat room, but you still have the app open, staring at it in a slight daze as you loiter around in the entrance way of an empty apartment that doesn’t belong to you.

Honestly speaking, you don’t quite completely understand what has happened to you. The weight of the decision you’ve made hasn’t fully set in just yet. You might have said yes to joining this organization, but that’s really only because when you see the words _good cause_ and _charity,_ it tugs at your heartstrings and your heart takes control of your mouth- or, in this case, fingers- before your brain can even think twice.

Not to mention, you just can’t stand disappointing others. You have difficulties denying anyone anything, and it’s something you can’t break no matter how much your parents tell you to. You can’t just simply refuse even if logic and good sense insist no.

It’s what put you in this situation to begin with, standing in the apartment of a person who’s passed away and gawking at your phone. God, you really need to learn how to say no.

Now you’re part of some mysterious organization that you know nothing about filled with members that you don’t know all because you wanted to help return a phone to someone.

At that thought, it all finally hits you. Reality’s finally caught up with you after your bleeding heart tossed your common sense off to the side and did whatever it wanted, you let out a loud groan as you drag a hand down your face because it’s not like you can change your mind now.

You’ve agreed to joining and they’ve already registered you as a member. That Seven guy was right to act quick, because if he gave you time to actually think things over, time for logic to beat back your quick to act emotions, you would have thought twice about accepting so easily.

Whoever Jaehee Kang is was right. You really didn’t think things through fully then, rushing to get a reply out because the chat room suddenly went silent to wait for your reply and the pressure that came from having people waiting for your response made your response immediate.

With your unnecessarily sympathetic heart and the weight of nervous anxiety from being put on the spot and a worry about disappointing others pressing down on you, your fingers tapped out the keys to the words that sealed your fate.

Agreeing to join an organization you’ve never heard of, even if it’s a charity organization, when you were referred to them through a mysterious hacker who led you to a dead woman’s apartment that was apparently top secret is not a decision an individual with good common sense would make.

Then again, going to said apartment in the first place when you didn’t know what was waiting for you there with only the words of a stranger to consider to begin with isn’t a decision an individual with good common sense would make either.

It is now even more evidently clear that you are not an individual with good common sense. God, if your mother knew what you just did and what you just agreed to, you’d never hear the end of it. You make the decision to never tell her, or your father, about today.

Instead of beating yourself up again mentally, because there’s only so many times you can think _what the_ **_fuck_ ** _me_ and threaten to kick your own ass for your rampant stupidity, you decide to reread the chat and try to absorb all the information you’ve been told.

You need to understand the full extent of what you’ve gotten yourself into this time, and you take a couple of screenshots of what you think you need to remember to save them. You might have agreed to join mostly on pure impulse and without any real rational thought, but you’re an adult and you have to deal with the consequences of your own actions.

Your sense of responsibility won’t let you just simply walk out of this apartment, delete the app, and never look back. If you’re in, no matter how reluctant you are about it in the first place, you’ll be doing your absolute best regardless.

The chat’s silent now, thankfully, so it’s fairly simple to go and start reading everything. When they were all in there, it had gone by incredibly fast. Messages popped up one after the other, you felt lost trying to keep up with everything that was going on.

Everyone would talk and talk, and you had struggled reading the chat as it continuously scrolled on by, barely able to get a word in to even reply to their questions. You commented whenever there was enough of a pause to speak, or when someone addressed you directly and wanted a reply.

The discussion on how you ended up intruding on this group’s private space and the seriousness of the situation was sandwiched between more mundane conversations about one of the member’s career and a few instances of bickering, and you felt out of place when they were having those conversations, unsure if you should be reading those or not.

You knew you were a sudden, unwelcome addition for them, but it was painfully awkward for you when they would start talking about certain things like their own personal lives or about other members and you didn’t have a clue what they meant. You’ve never felt more like an intruder thrown right into a group of friends.

Seven’s concise explanations about the group and what they did before he left were helpful, but he didn’t exactly go into much detail about what, exactly, they needed you to do. Inviting guests and planning the event is what he had said, but you need to know the full details. Planning events take more involvement than just picking people to come.

You need to know things like what type of guests you should be inviting, how formal the event is going to be like, what funds are you going to be using to pay for catering and the price of renting the venue, what the entertainment should be like, what to do about publicity, when the event should be...

There’s a bunch of shit that goes into hosting events that you’ll have to handle and you’re getting a headache thinking about it all. Fuck. You’re barely twenty-two and in college. You don’t have the time to be managing everything like that in between already juggling work and classes.

Ugh, you don’t know if you should go and text Seven like he told you to do if you had any questions. He had work, didn’t he? He didn’t seem like the type to appreciate getting interrupted, and you don’t know if he only meant that you should ask him about questions concerning the app or if he was fine with general questions too…

You’ll just try asking one of the other members later when they’re online again. Maybe Jaehee Kang or Jumin Han? Those two seem like they’d have more answers about this than ZEN or Yoosung★, and they would probably be more receptive to questions from you. Seven seemed kind of surly, and Zen even described him as “ _kind of an awful individual_ ”...

It’s not like you’re going to believe that he’s a bad person just from Zen’s words and want to avoid him, because you’ve been taught to always give a person a chance, but you’ll probably be watching the things you say just in case when you talk to him again. You don’t want to end up accidentally setting off his temper by accident.

Pissing off a hacker who could perform a background check on you with only a username and CCTV feeds that he hacked into is a horrible idea. Even you have enough common sense to recognize that.

He didn’t seem all that bad though, in your eyes. He might have been rude to Zen, but the way Zen responded to him implied that the petty bickering they did was just normal behavior for them. There are some friendships that are just like that.

Rather than being simply awful or anything, Seven seemed more like a serious type of person who was just irritated that everyone kept changing the topic and talking about things that weren’t relevant to the current situation when he had to handle the situation quickly because he had work waiting for him.

Besides, you can’t blame him for being all that testy when you created extra work for him to do with your sudden appearance. Not only did he have to finish whatever he was originally working on, he now had to make time to look into the distribution of the private messenger app he created  and the hacker that brought you here.

You’d apologize to him for that, but you think that you have a good enough idea of how he is as a person to know that he probably wouldn’t care for one. He seems like the type to scoff and roll his eyes, before brushing it off and replying with something like, “There’s no point in saying sorry. It won’t change anything that’s happened.”

Still, even if you think that he’s probably not a monster of a person like Zen said, you really don’t want to upset this guy on purpose.

With how quickly he followed up Jumin Han’s comment to Yoosung implying that his dead cousin didn’t trust him enough with another painful barb, it’s clear that he doesn’t have any qualms hurting other emotionally.

Asking the others would most likely be better. Zen had called Jumin Han “ _almost as big of an ass as Seven_ ”, but this Jumin individual didn’t seem to have the aggressive attitude that Seven had. You think that he seems like he’d appreciate you asking questions, because it at least meant that you held some interest in the group and felt responsible enough to ask for clarifications so you could do a good job.

He was asked to take care of things by that V character, whatever that meant, so he had to play a role in leading the group too. He probably had answers for you . And Jaehee Kang was the one that he had asked to explain things to you, so she had to be knowledgeable about the group’s duties as well.

It would’ve been best to be asking that V character about these things since Seven referred to him as the leader, but from what the other members said, V didn’t show up that frequently anymore after the death of their old event planner. They said that V was in a relationship with this Rika person? Still grieving then, you assume, like the others.

You send him and them your most heartfelt condolences for their loss, but that just meant you didn’t really have any way to contacting him about your questions so you’d have to rely on asking others first and wait for him to respond to them first before being able to talk to him which is just… fine, dandy. Great.

The sudden urge to scream in frustration builds up in you. You bury your face in your hands instead. All you wanted to do was get your groceries this morning. You shouldn’t have gotten out of bed, or maybe you should have lied about not seeing the keypad or something and avoided stepping into the apartment, fuck.

This isn’t what you were expecting to happen when you left your home.

Taking a look at the time, you groan loudly for the second time since you’ve finally understood that you might have fucked up a little by going here. God, you’re not even going to have the time to get your groceries either.

Today’s just a conga line of bullshit isn’t it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope no one minds the povs switching? i'm probably going to keep switching between mc/unknown!seven every chapter since i've already started doing that


End file.
